Commercial buildings typically include large open office areas which are divided into smaller workstations by any of a number of wall paneling systems. These paneling systems typically include upright space dividing wall panels that are typically less than floor-to-ceiling height, and cooperate with other furniture components to define an equipped workstation.
One space dividing wall panel system is the “spine” wall system. The spine wall typically runs the length of a group of workstations, and supports space dividing “wing” panels on opposite sides of the spine wall to define individual workstations. Spine walls include significant cabling capacity so as to allow communications and power cabling to be laid within and along the length of the spine wall. Typical spine walls also provide an increased load bearing capacity for readily mounting and supporting thereon furniture components such as work surfaces, file cabinets, shelf units and the like.
While the wing panels may be formed from the same wall panels as the spine wall, the ever changing needs and requirements of an office environment necessitates the need for a paneling system that is easily moveable with minimal amount of labor. In most instances, the functionalities and features of a spine wall, such as the power and communications cables, render it undesirable for use as a wing panel because of the difficulties associated with re-routing the cabling system, including inconveniences such as loss of power and communications for workstations that are not being reconfigured. Therefore, there exists a need for a wall paneling system which does not include all the functionalities and features provided by a spine wall, and therefore also less costly. The paneling system must be amenable to being easily moved with the least amount of labor, and also such that workstations can be quickly reconfigured.